


Soulmate AU

by TrashHeapPro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: Doomcio Soulmate AU. How many times do I got to say its a soulmate AU for you to understand that its a Soulmate AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've finished this on Tumblr, I decided to upload it here.

At the age of 19, Akande felts something he’s never experience before. He tried to take quick hiccups of air as his heart beats faster than he can keep up with. He knew what this was, people have told many tales of the feeling when their soulmate is born. But god, 19 years? 

He’d been running with Akinjide for a while now, a mercenary that gave him a purpose after the loss of his arm. He knew what Talon was, he saw a bit of their operation and the words scorched into his skin made his heart crumble.

I don’t care who you are.

He laughed dryly and felt tears coming down his face. Their first meeting and his soulmate would already dismiss him. Their first god damn words would already disregard his existence. Sentenced to a life alone. 

He supposes that it was a bit freeing in a way. He had no one to impress, no one to care for, he could focus on him and his goals alone. It helped drive him to kill his mentor, to become the one true Doomfist. 

He was to lead Talon to greatness and god was he great. Until they ruined his plans, until that stupid monkey put him in a cell. And then he thinks he can start up Overwatch again? No, it is time. 

Free from prison, Akande leads Talon once more. 

But Overwatch too, continues to grow.

Talon’s current raid has been intercepted by some of Overwatch’s new babies along with their babysitters. Winston thought it’d be smart for round two, bringing along Tracer, and the genius doctor Angela. They were watching closely over Amari’s estranged daughter, a child in a pink MEKA, and that famous DJ.

They all were annoying in their own right, but the DJ was particular vexing, speeding up his teammates so that they’re always just out of reach. So when he spots the DJ running off and separating from his team Akande is quick to try and finish him off. 

He searches for the boy, but can’t seem to find him, until he hears the soft hum of music coming from a large bank. Perhaps the DJ doesn’t have a heart made of gold after all. 

He creeps up the steps, but instead of seeing the DJ grabbing cash, he sees a group of 10 or so people all sitting around the healing aura coming from his suit. Some have just simple scratches, but he spots one girl in tears cradling a broken arm. Okay so maybe he does. 

Someone spots Akande and gasps. Lucio is quick to turn and try to fend off any Talon agents, but he was not prepared for Doomfist standing in the doorway. 

“The strong prevail and the weak will die out.” Akande looks at the people surrounding the DJ. Lucio looks at him horrified and wide eyed. “If you leave them now, you might still live.” 

Lucio shuts his eyes and takes a staggered breath. He stands and glares at Akande, the people scoot out of the way to let him skate by. He squares his shoulders and looks as confident as one can be in his situation. But his eyes tell a different story. Fear, apprehension, sadness, Akande can see it all. 

“I don’t care who you are,” Lucio said, his voice unwavering. Akande almost stumbles at these words. These words were directed at him, not Doomfist the terrorist, but at Akande Ogundimu. The boy knows who he is, that he is his soulmate, but it doesn’t matter, not now. 

“I am their song to guide them home!” Lucio continues while Akande is processing it all. “And I won’t let them die!” He switches to speed and charges. He knocks Akande back onto the street with a sound wave that leaves his ears ringing. He yells at the civilians to run through the back door and find somewhere else to hide, that he’ll hold Doomfist off.

Akande tries to grab Lucio, but he slips through his fingers like sand. The boy is smart, he keeps his distance and sends sound vibrations towards him which feel like bullets most times. Whenever he manages to get close, he is booped away by another sound wave. 

He is getting tired of this game very quickly, he raises his left hand and shoots at Lucio’s skates. It doesn’t break them, but it causes him to stumble a bit and that was all Akande needed. He snatches Lucio with his gauntlet and squeezes his fist threateningly. 

“You can’t run forever, boy,” Akande says lowly. 

“Man, shut up, this is already like one of the worst days of my life,” Lucio retorts quickly and sends a kick to Akande’s stomach which does absolutely nothing. 

“Why? Because you found out your soulmate is a terrorist?” Akande said mockingly, but in reality he was also a bit heartbroken that his soulmate fought for Overwatch. 

“Are you kidding me? I already known you were going to be something like that, I mean look,” Lucio pulls down the glove that covers his wrist and the words The strong prevail and the weak will die out are sprawled over his skin. “How am I gonna look at that and think ‘oh, yeah total good guy’?”

“Leave Overwatch and maybe we can have a chance,” Akande tries.

Lucio glares at him for even suggesting it. “You must think I’m real stupid, don’t you? I joined Overwatch for a reason, a good reason! And you think you can just tell me to leave? Not happening.” He still trying to pull the gauntlet loose and kicking at Akande’s shoulder. “This is about more than just me and it’s more than just you.” 

Lucio sighs and stops struggling when he realizes how useless his squirming is. “You think I don’t want to try for us?” Tears are starting to well up in his eyes and Akande would be lying if he said it wasn’t making tears well up in his eyes too. “But I believe in what I fight for and I will fight for them. And I’m sure you’ll do the same. I don’t care who you are because if I do, how am I going to fight against you?” 

Tears are steaming down Lucio’s face and dripping onto the gauntlet. Akande can feel a few tears leak out too, but he’s quick to wipe them away. They both turn to the sound of engine thrusters getting closer and see a huge pink MEKA flying straight towards them. Akande lets go of Lucio to brace for the impact.

“Get off my support, you noob!” D.Va yells at Doomfist. 

Before long the rest of the Overwatch team are there and laying blows into him. Akande casts one last glance at Lucio before using his gauntlet to get out of the fight. They watch as Doomfist escapes over rooftops and turn their attention Lucio. He collapses onto his knees and starts sobbing into his hands. 

Mercy and D.Va are quick to appear by his side. “Did he hurt you?” Angela asks not waiting for an answer and already using her staff on him. Lucio shakes his head, but continues sobbing. Hana scoops him up with her MEKA’s arms and carries him over to the rest of the team. 

“I think it would be in our best interests to return to base,” Winston says awkwardly adjusting his glasses when Lucio continues to cry. “Talon left and so should we.”

Hana takes one hand off the control stick of her MEKA and holds Lucio’s hand for a bit. “We’ll talk about when we get back, okay?” Lucio nods at her suggestion and let’s himself be carried all the way back to base.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucio sighed looking over his purchases from the convenience store on a nearby park bench. He’s been too high strung as of late and thought maybe some time alone might help. Usually being around people makes him feel better, but he’s been snappy to everyone as of late. He supposes that’s just how things go when you find out your soulmate is Doomfist. 

Thankfully no one had really pressed him on the matter, on why he was crying like a child when they rescued him. Hana and Angela offered their ears, but he could barely come to terms with it himself, how was he going to tell other people?

He was awfully tempted to talk to Hana about it, they’ve gotten really close since Overwatch recruited them, but he didn’t want to put the pressure of giving advice on her. So, here he sits, on a cold bench in the middle of the night, contemplating if he wants to eat the ice cream now or later. 

He was just about to take off the cap of the cup of ice cream when he is jostled out of the action by someone stopping to stand in front of him. “Is this seat taken?” a familiar voice asks.

Lucio is momentarily shocked to see Doomfist towering over him, but soon shrugs his shoulders and gestures to the seat next to him. “All yours.”

“Rather dangerous to be alone so late at night,” Doomfists says looking around the mostly deserted park. “Don’t know what kind of people will be lurking about.”

“Like a world renowned terrorist?” Lucio jokes, but his heavy sigh shows how dejected he really is. “How did you find me?”

“Wasn’t exactly easy if that’s what you’re worried about,” Doomfist shrugs. “Had some assistance tracking you down and now I owe a favor to a certain hacker.”

“Didn’t think I warranted such a search from the all mighty Doomfist,” Lucio raises an eyebrow.

“Please, my name is Akande.”

“I know,” Lucio sighs again. “Did some research. Couldn’t help but be a bit curious.”

“As have I, Lucio.” A shiver runs down Lucio’s spine; he likes the way his name sounds on Akande’s lips.

“Why are you here?” Lucio asks. They both knew this question was going to come up, but Akande sighs at it regardless.

“I wished to see you,” he states. “Thoughts of you plague my mind.”

Lucio chuckles dryly. “Yeah, me too.”

“Is it too presumptuous hope for that ‘try’ you mentioned?“ Akande looks down at Lucio, but the DJ just keeps looking at his hands. 

At the question, Lucio’s face contorts into a sad sort of smile. “Yes?” He says not wholly confident in his words. “Anything between me and you won’t last. Our teams are literally trying to kill each other at all times.”

“Not right now. Not you and me,” Akande almost trips into a plead, but holds himself back. 

“And how long do you think that will last?” Lucio said frustrated. “I’m one of the few field medics Overwatch has. I’m deployed on at least half the missions.” He still refuses to look at Akande. “It’s only a matter of time before we meet on the battlefield, its only a matter of time before one of us is forced to kill the other or at least aid in it.” Lucio is nearly yelling at this point. 

Akande grasps Lucio’s chin and nudges the DJ to look at him. “But until then, can’t we enjoy this?” 

Lucio lets out a small gasp when he looks into Akande’s dark eyes. He feels like he’s getting sucked in, like he’s falling fast. And god he wants to fall, he wants to fall for this man, but fuck he’s so scared by that outcome too. 

“And what? Get attached to each other? Make it harder for us to kill each other?” Lucio can feel tears welling up in his eyes again. Fuck this man makes him cry too fast. “The pain of killing someone you love… I don’t want that for either of us.”

Akande holds Lucio’s face between his hands. It would be so easy for him to kill him now, let his one possible weakness die now and become truly powerful. He could bring his fingers to his throat and squeeze; watch the life drain from his eyes. He wonders if Lucio would fight back, or if he would accept the outcome. But he can’t, he just cradles Lucio’s head in his hands.

His heart nearly bursts out of his chest when Lucio lightly presses his cheek back into his palm. Akande’s not even sure if Lucio has noticed it himself. “Leave Overwatch and we can have this. I wouldn’t even ask you to join Talon,” he tries again. “Please, just stay by my side.”

Lucio’s brows furrow at the familiar demand. “Why is it always me leaving Overwatch?” He starts tugging at Akande’s hands. “Why can’t you leave Talon?” He’s starting to sound angry now. “Don’t ask things from me but be unwilling to sacrifice things yourself!” 

Akande lets go of Lucio. “The work I do at Talon is too important.”

“Are you saying my work at Overwatch isn’t?!” Lucio yells. “See this?!” Lucio gestures between the two of them. “This is why there is no chance!” There are actual tears coming out now. “You made me believe for a second that maybe this could have worked out.” Lucio stands and backs away from Akande. “This was a mistake,” he yells trying to wipe away the tears streaking his face. “The universe made a mistake!” Lucio’s voice cracks, clearly broken by his own words. 

Akande stands and tries to get a hold of Lucio, but he’s quick to swipe his hand away before he can reach him. “I- Lucio, please,” he hisses his plead. He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t entirely know what he’s going to do when he gets a hold of Lucio, but god he just wants to hold him. “We can try for this, for us. No one has to leave anything, we can keep our allegiances, but can’t we at least try?”

Lucio continues to wipe tears off his face and doesn’t fight back when Akande holds onto his bicep. He lets Akande pull him into an embrace, he has one hand at the small of his back, pushing Lucio closer to him. Akande wipes away a tear with his thumb and pulls Lucio in for a kiss. 

He presses Lucio even closer if that were possible, deepening the kiss. And all Lucio can do is cling to the back of his shirt. God, it feels like he’s drowning, as he gets pulled closer he just sinks deeper into the man. 

Lucio edges off the kiss, looking up at the person the universe deemed his other half. “This, no matter what we do,” he holds onto Akande tighter. “this will only end in tears.”

“You are in tears now,” Akande said, his gentle smile unsure. “So why not give us a try?”

Lucio doesn’t say anything, just clings to him like a lifeline, though there is no doubt that this man is the inky black depths that will surely drag him down.


	3. Chapter 3

The beat surrounds him. The thrum of music is intoxicating. The feeling under his feet of the crowd jumping along with the beat. The sweat running down his back. This is what he lives for. 

Lucio grins widely as his last song of the night ends. The crowd cheering at his performance and begging for an encore. He thanks them for attending the concert and supporting him before retreating backstage.

Someone hands him a towel and he pats his face down of the sweat that’s dripping off of it. In the privacy of his dressing room he takes a wipe and starts taking off his makeup. Looking back up at the mirror he prods at the bags and dark circles under his eyes. 

There is a knock on his door. It’s heavy and has a certain beat to it and Lucio can’t help but smile a bit. “Come in.”

Akande eases the door open, checking to make sure he wasn’t interrupting anything before fulling stepping in. “An astounding performance, my love,” he said handing Lucio a container with a delicious looking omelet inside. 

Lucio grins and gives Akande a peck on the cheek as thanks. He starts eating his omelet while Akande starts rummaging through the room, picking out clothes for Lucio to change into. He ultimately picks out a simple tank top with the frog logo on it and sweatpants; he’s sure Lucio will be thankful for the comfortable clothes after standing and sweating for hours. 

Lucio finishes his omelet quickly and Akande hands him the clothes he picked out. “You’re a saint, Akande.” 

“Only for you,” he replies smiling adoringly at the smaller man. 

Lucio changes quickly grumbling about his sweat and about how his stinks because of it. “Wanna get late night dinner?” he asks putting his things away in his bag. 

“Did I not just give you an omelet?” Akande asks, knowing full well that that omelet was only to tide Lucio over until he could get something more filling to eat.

“Not that I don’t love your food, but that obviously wasn’t enough for post-concert munchies,” Lucio said, swinging his bag over his shoulder. “But I need to go take a shower before we get food.”

“We could just get take out,” Akande suggests. “You could take your time in the shower. Perhaps watch something while we eat.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Lucio smiles widely at the suggestion. 

Akande escorts Lucio through the hallway laughing as he recounts a story from Overwatch base. “And then Hana came in with her MEKA to start launching mash potatoes from her hand cannons. And 76 just sat there eating while all this is happening; I think he’s just tired.”

Akande chuckles at the story. Imagining 76 chilling while food flies around him. “Guess Overwatch isn’t as professional as it aims to appear.”

“Nah, but I like it better like this,” Lucio laughs. “Feels more like a family, ya know?”

Akande thinks of the rare times that Sombra plays a joke on Reaper and how he yells at her but its all lighthearted; in those moments he can see what Lucio means. He smiles down at the DJ and places a hand on his back, a knowing comfort. Lucio easily leans into it, pressed close to his side. 

They reach the back alley where Lucio’s driver is waiting. Akande removes his hand so Lucio can slide into the back seat. When he bends over to follow suit, he is pulled down by the collar of his dress shirt into a kiss.

Lucio grins at the surprised noise he’s able to get out of Akande. He presses closer to him, wrapping his arms around Akande’s neck. 

Akande rolls his eyes affectionately and chuckles at Lucio’s efforts. “Best not wile the beast in public, lest you want to face the consequences.”

Lucio smirks up at him. “That a threat or a promise?”

Akande chuckles and pushes Lucio into the seat before closing the door behind him. “Cheeky.”

And for a moment, Lucio truly believed that this could work out.

~~

Lucio finally gets back to Overwatch base a two days later, stretching after he parks his car. He hears a few footsteps coming up behind him and he turns to greet his teammates. 

He jumps back a bit at the faces that greet him. Hana looks nervous glancing between him and that harsh frowns of Ana and Winston. 76 has a mask on so he can’t see his face, but going by his body language, he isn’t happy either. 

“Well this is an odd welcome party,” Lucio tries to joke, but it doesn’t change their expressions in the least. 

“Lucio, you must come with us,” Ana said gently, almost as if she was trying to approach a frightened animal. 

Lucio’s starting to get nervous now and he looks between everyone. “Uh okay. What’s up?”

“Not here. Follow us to the conference room,” she said curtly escorting him into the base. 

They usher him into a seat by the front of the conference room while everyone else takes seats around him.

“Okaaaay guys. You’re scaring me,” Lucio tries to jest, but everyone can hear the bit of fear in his voice.

“What was Doomfist doing at your concert?” 76 asks first. No anger in his voice, he just sounded completely neutral and that was a bit concerning itself. 

“What?” Lucio asks, his voice wavering. 

“And why was he let backstage?” Ana continues. 

Lucio swallows thickly. They know. They fucking know. 

“He wasn’t threatening you, was he?” Hana asks, obvious concern lacing her voice. 

“I- uh,” Lucio tries, but he can feel his throat closing up. 

“If he’s causing trouble for you, you can stay on base,” Winston adds. “You can take a break from all your concerts. I’m sure your fans will understand.”

“It’s okay, Lucio,” Hana tries, “We’re here for you.” She squeezes his hand and smiles sweetly at him, which works to calm him down a bit. 

“I’m- uh- I’m seeing him,” Lucio finally gets out.

Everyone in the room visibly recoils in shock at the new information.

“You mean?” Hana trails off.

“Like dating ‘seeing him’,” Lucio said.

“Then you need to stop,” 76 said curtly, still as neutral as before. 

“But-,”

“No, kid. You need to stop,” 76 asserts. Lucio starts opening and closing his mouth trying to make a retort, but he knows, deep down, that 76 is right. 

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Ana asks more curious than anything else. They all look at Lucio, waiting for his answer. 

“He’s my soulmate,” he whispers. There is a pregnant silence in the room as everyone processes what he just said. 

“Oh,” Winston breaks the silence so eloquently. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hana asks, her face looking distraught at this secret. She thought they told each other everything; that they became best friends. She supposes she was wrong. 

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” he said to Hana, visibly worried now that his secret is out. 

“Can I see?” She asks. 

Lucio nods and holds out his wrists, her deft fingers brushing over the words. “‘The strong prevail and the weak will die out’,” she read quietly to herself and Lucio. “Sounds like a pretentious ass,” she tries to joke. 

Lucio chuckles quietly. “You have no idea. But… he’s really nice. And and he’s good to me.” He adds a bit somberly. Hana smiles at his love struck face and lightly punches him in the shoulder. 

“You still have to break it off,” 76 said his forehead wrinkling, the only part of his face that can be seen past his mask. At Lucio’s despaired expression towards the table, he sighs and snaps his fingers to get Lucio’s full attention. “Look at me. I know it’s hard and I’m sure you actually really like him, but this can’t happen. I can’t have you out on the field and possibly jeopardizing a mission because of your feelings for the man.”

“I won’t,” Lucio tries to protest.

“Listen, you’re not the only one with a soulmate in Talon, okay?” 76 said quickly. “And I’ve fucked up and let him go more times than I can remember because I still love the asshole. I know if you get too attached you’ll let the same thing happen.”

Lucio and Hana let their jaw drop at the the revelation. 

“Alright stop that. You’ll catch flies,” 76 said trying to move on from the subject quickly. “The point being, you need to stop what you have with Doomfist. Not for your sake, but for the team. Do you understand?”

Lucio’s face scrunches at the thought of never seeing Akande again, at the thought of only ever seeing him on the battlefield, of them having to fight each other again. But 76 is right. In fact he knows that if Akande needed help, he’d try his best to help him anyway possible. 

Really his options are be selfish or selfless. Be selfish and continue his lovely relationship with Akande or be selfless and let go so he doesn’t accidentally fuck the team over. And really, there was only ever one choice.

“I understand.”


	4. Chapter 4

A dead city filled with the scraps of dead omnics. Sure they were violent and controlled by the god program, but still, Lucio’s glad Bastion didn’t come with them this time. Eichenwalde was so beautiful and yet held so much tragedy. Reinhardt frowned at his feet the whole time. But Talon was planning something and it had to be taken care of. Though they didn’t seem to be here. 

Soldier 76 told everyone to spread out and look for any possible clues. They went in pairs; 76 with Reinhardt, Genji with Ana, and Lucio with Hana. Reinhardt and 76 went to go investigate the castle, Genji and Ana went to check out the pub, and Lucio and Hana checking the buildings outside the castle on the streets. 

Lucio skated idly by as Hana’s MEKA made slower clunks up the steps. She could boost up, but that takes more energy than she would like to dispense right now. What if something came up and they had to zip over to one of the other teams. 

“I don’t think there’s anything here,” Lucio said, kicking away a bit of debris. 

“We still have to make sure,” Hana said, following after him. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just my hypothesis; we will find nothing in our search area of Eichenwalde,” he replied with a giggle. “Now we must test my hypothesis.”

“Wow, what a nerd.”

“Look who’s talking.”

They started walking across the archway and look at the sun starting to set behind the castle walls. 

“This place is really pretty,” Lucio said.

“Yeah. Imagine what it was like with people hustling about.”

“Oh man, imagine how pretty the festivals here would have been like!”

“Did Eichenwalde have festivals like that?”

“You got a castle and don’t party in it? Sounds like a waste to me.”

Hana giggled. “You’re right.”

There’s a clatter in the distance and both Overwatch members’ heads snapped to look in that direction. They didn’t see any movement and started making their way over to that direction. 

“What was that?” Lucio asked.

“Maybe Talon,” Hana replied. “Probably a rat.”

“Might as well check it out.”

“Yup.”

Lucio speed boosted them towards the armory by the bridge. When they checked it before, it was only filled with dusty spears and boxes and now it didn’t seem much different. 

“Let’s look around just to be safe,” Lucio said. They wandered the streets all over again and find nothing. 

“There’s nothing in this sector,” Hana whined. They started climbing the tower again to get back on the archway. “Damn rats made me miss the sunset.”

“Oh you missed more than the sunset, chica.” Lucio and Hana turned quickly to see Sombra looking smug. “ Apagando las luces,” she said in a sing song tone. A bright light burst from her making Lucio’s music and Hana’s display crackle. 

“Oh no,” Lucio whispered. He tried his comms but is met with only static. “D.Va, your comms?”

“Nothing,” she yelled over her MEKA cannons going off. She failed to hit Sombra before she went invisible. 

“We gotta find the others,” Lucio said, already jumping off the archway.

“But who do we go to?” Hana asked frantically, jumping down to join him.

“Uh,” Lucio hesitated. Which team would hold out longer without back up? 76 and Reinhardt or Genji and Ana. One had no healing and the other had no tank. 76 at least had his biotic field. “Genji and Ana!” 

They started to head over to the ruins of the pub, but Hana got slammed into the wall by a familiar fist. 

“There is no room for hesitation on the battlefield,” Akande said to the pair. 

Before they knew it, Talon agents started flooding the streets of Eichenwalde. They started firing at the two but with Sombra’s hack fading, Hana put up her defense matrix to protect them. 

“What do we do?!” Hana asked, watching her DM meter go down. 

“We run!” Lucio grabbed onto the MEKA and speed boosted them over the mass of Talon agents. 

A well placed shot destroyed one of the MEKA’s engine causing the two to crash into the ground. They looked up quick enough to see where Widowmaker was shooting from and got out of her line of sight. 

“This is bad,” Lucio whined.

“Can’t you tell your boyfriend to leave us alone?” Hana huffed. It was half a joke, but the other half was hope that maybe he would listen to Lucio. 

“He’s not my boyfriend anymore.”

“At least you’ll live. I doubt Doomfist is going to kill his soulmate.”

“Lets just figure out how to get out of this mess.”

The interior of the ruins was pretty bleak as well. Just as decrepit with nothing to save them from the onslaught of Talon agents. There’s no way the others hadn’t noticed, but with the comms down they had no way to coordinate a plan. Their fall back was always to go to the extraction point. That was their best bet at this point. 

How to get there was a different problem all together. 

They came across a hole in the ruins, its purpose unknown. There are some rickety wooden planks outside of it that seemed dubious at best. It led to the bridge going towards the castle though a possible way to sneak past Talon. If they could get to the castle, they could meet up with Reinhardt and 76, and go through the back entrance of the castle to get to the extraction point. Then Tracer could fly over to the pub and pick up Genji and Ana. This could work. 

Hana seemed to have the same thoughts running through her head when she turned to Lucio. He could wall ride it, so he wouldn’t have a problem, but with one of Hana’s thrusters down, there was the question if she could. 

“I can do this I just have to adjust for less thrust on my left side,” she said.

And Lucio was never one to doubt her skill.

He nodded and latched onto the wall. Hana thrusters were still loud even if one of them wasn’t working, but she managed to stumble her way onto the bridge. On the downside, it did attract the attention of every Talon agent around. They turned to make their way into the castle.

“Lucio.” At his name, Lucio’s feet stuttered and he turned to look back at Akande. “Stay and I will let your teammates go.”

He contemplated it. How could he not? The promise of his friends getting away without a fight was too enticing. But before he could think more on it, Hana stepped in front of him. 

“No,” she said, sending a glare at the man. “He made his decision. You can’t force him to change it.”

Akande growled at her. “If you think a simple decision can change what has happened, you are mistaken.”

“It changed what will happen from now on and that doesn’t include you!” she yelled. 

“She’s right,” Lucio said, quietly. “I fight for Overwatch,” he took a shaky breath, “and only for Overwatch.” Cementing that he would no longer fight to keep what they had going.

A quick passing face of shock and horror on Akande’s face had a part of Lucio’s heart crumbling. Akande then looked to Hana and snared. “You would deny me,” he said and squared his shoulders.

“You can’t threaten him with our lives! If you think you can kill me, you got another thing coming baldy!” Her thrusters roared to life. She looked at the mass of Talon agents charging at her and refused to back down. “I’ll own all you noobs!” 

She sped forward ramming into some Talon agents and sending them flying. 

“D.Va, wait!” Lucio yelled, trying to keep up. “The extraction point!”

His voice was drowned out by Hana firing her MEKA cannons left and right, sending agents to the afterlife or the infirmary. Assuming Talon had one of those. 

“Foolish girl, that bullheadedness is your undoing.”

The telltale noise of the gauntlet charging up made her turn to the forgotten Doomfist. The fist connects with her MEKA sending her off the bridge. She tried to boost back up, but her thrusters finally gave in causing her to tumble to the rocky river below. And though Lucio was never one to doubt Hana, the scream that came out of her sent a cold spike of fear down his spine. 

“HANA!” Lucio made his way over to where Hana toppled over, about to jump after her, before a large hand gripped his shoulder and threw him back onto the bridge. 

“You are coming with me,” Doomfist said down to Lucio.

Lucio glared at him. Akande had no right to speak to him like this, especially because he’s his soulmate. “I will not.”

“As if you had a choice in the matter.”

“Then kill me.” Akande is taken aback by Lucio’s words. 

“I will do no such thing.”

“I made my choice, Akande. It’s time you made yours,” Lucio said, a fury in his eyes. “You can’t have me and run your organization.”

“You question what I can or cannot have, but I assure you I will make this work.”

“Then you need to question if that would really be me or not.” Akande was confused at his words. “I wouldn’t be happy if you took me and if you forced me to be complacent in your ideals,” thoughts of Widowmaker ran through his head, “that wouldn’t be me.”

Captured and alone, Lucio looked his soulmate in the eye. His knew his own eyes were not weak, they were not pleading, they sparked a fire; the fire of revolution, of rebellion. He would not go down without a fight. 

This was the person destiny chose for Lucio. And he can’t help but feel all over again, that it made a mistake. Not only because of the situation he was currently in. His heart ached thinking of what happened to Hana. But this was going to happen, whether Akande was his soulmate or not. Everything was going horribly wrong, but one of the things he never wanted to see was the turmoil in his Akande’s eyes. The question of which love to choose; his belief or his soulmate. 

“Sir, should we dispose of him?” the Talon agent came up asking, holding a gun to Lucio’s head. 

“No!” Akande said a bit too quickly. 

“Might as well,” Lucio said. “You’re getting nothing from me.”

Akande grit his teeth. “He is coming with us. Put him on the ship.”

Multiple Talon agents hauled Lucio off his feet harshly. He tried to resist and he got a punch in the face as a reward. Akande ripped the man away from Lucio and held squeezed his throat menacingly. 

“You will disappear from my sight before you follow the girl off the bridge, am I understood?” he growled at the man. The agent nodded his head quickly and scampered off. 

Akande turned to look at Lucio, his face already swelling because of the hard hit. When he reached out for his soulmate’s face, Lucio recoiled away from it, a glare etched on his face. There is devastation on Akande’s features, but Lucio was never one to give in easy. 

“I told you, this would only end in tears.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lucio stared out of the giant glass window in an uninterested fashion. He sighed and plucked a grape from the bowl in front of him. The penthouse was big, but Lucio just stayed in his spot by the window. 

Akande stepped out for Talon reasons and, just as Lucio was happy to have him gone, he felt so empty without his soulmate by his side. Lucio, for all his big talk of choosing Overwatch, still felt strongly for Akande. 

What a stupid situation he landed himself in. He wanted Akande to come with him to Overwatch, even if it wasn’t to join and Akande wanted to steal Lucio away to Talon. Looked like Akande won that battle of wills. 

He wanted to know what happened to Hana. He wanted to believe that she would have lived, but she wasn’t a god and maybe death got a hold of her. And stupid Akande either wouldn’t tell him or didn’t know. 

At least he wasn’t about to be widowmakered. Akande said he couldn’t stand the thought of having an emotionless soulmate. He was just supposed to sit in this suite all prettily and do nothing for the rest of his life. 

Lucio couldn’t have that. It might be too risky for Overwatch to come get him and that was assuming they even knew where he was. They might be too busy mourning Hana. He snapped out of those thoughts quickly, lest he start crying again. He hated Akande for doing that to her. But he couldn’t stop loving him either. 

His mind turned to think of soulmates, if the mark was a curse rather than a gift. That he would’ve never loved Akande to begin with if it weren’t for this stupid mark. Akande wouldn’t be so obsessed with him and he wouldn’t have threatened Lucio to come with him and Hana wouldn’t have gotten angry and-. He cut his thoughts off. 

He’d like to think if soulmates weren’t a thing, he’d like someone nice, beautiful, strong, and funny like Hana. But Akande was all of those things too. When it suited him. Lucio frowned. 

Akande was too controlling. Yeah, that was it. That was the difference. Everything Lucio wore right now was picked out by him, from the loose pants to the oversized cardigan. Lucio rarely had a say in what they ate. He was strict about Lucio’s exercise and what they watched on television. Lucio wasn’t allowed to perform anymore and he didn’t have the equipment to make new songs. 

He wanted to be back at Gibraltar. 

Lucio heard the door open and looked over his shoulder to watch Akande come home. He must’ve painted a pretty picture because Akande’s face got all gooey at the sight of Lucio by the window. He snapped his head back towards the window to hide the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. 

“I’m back,” Akande said, pressing a kiss to Lucio’s neck. 

Lucio merely made a noncommittal noise. 

Akande frowned. “How long will this childish behavior persist?”

“Oh yeah, I’m the childish one. It’s definitely not the person who kidnapped me against my will,” he retorted sarcastically. 

Akande rolled his eyes at the familiar argument and stepped away from Lucio. “A child could hardly kidnap you, my love.”

Lucio hated how his heart practically melted at the pet name. 

“Hungry?” Akande placed a take out bag on the kitchen island. “We can watch that new movie you were looking forward to.”

Lucio was hungry and he did want to watch that movie. “I’m not in the mood.”

Akande did not like that answer. “Do you intend to make yourself miserable for the rest of your life?” he asked, annoyed.

Lucio rolled his eyes. “Only through conflict do we evolve,” he mocked. 

“Yes, and if you would kindly evolve from this behavior, we could eat.”

Lucio got up and brushed past Akande to get to the bag on the counter. He rooted through the boxes and sighed at the sight. Some of his favorites. His mind wanted to stay pissed because Akande’s actions have been unforgivable, but his heart tightened at the thought of Akande getting all this for him. 

He took a serving of food and sat at the far end of the couch. Opposite of where Akande liked to sit. Akande sighed but it was an improvement. 

As the movie played, Lucio loosened up a bit. He laid down on the couch after eating his meal. He was enjoying himself so much he didn’t object when Akande handed him a bowl of buttery popcorn. He got comfortable enough that he didn’t notice when he put his feet in Akande’s lap. He laughed loudly at the funny parts and teared up at the climax. He didn’t even reject the tissue that was passed over to him.

“And that part where Fina got that double headshot with one bullet, that was amazing!” 

“I thought you were more of a subdue than kill, sort of person.”

“Yeah, but I gotta admit it still looked cool as hell.”

“Mmm. The cinematography was… interesting.”

“It is an action movie, what did you expect?”

“It had too much shaky cam for my taste.”

“But they used it well!”

Lucio didn’t notice how close they’d gotten. He was almost in his lap. He only noticed how close they were when Akande brushed a hand across his cheek. He leaned into the touch and Akande used the opportunity to pull him closer. They were close enough that their lips were just out of reach. So close…

The building alarms went off. Akande would’ve ground it into dust if it was tangible. Instead he growled and stood up. 

“Stay here,” he commanded. “I’ll go see what’s going on.”

Once Akande was out the door, Lucio realized that he and Akande were about to kiss and that he lost a hold of his anger. He got frustrated at himself for forgetting, even for a second, what Akande has done. He got up and followed after him. 

In the hallway, a talon guard approached Lucio. “You need to stay in the suite.”

Lucio punched him square in the jaw and the force of it knocked the man out. He sighed. That was too easy; Akande must have really underestimated him. He snatched the keycard from around the guard’s neck and made his way down the elevator. 

When the doors opened up to the first floor, it was complete chaos. Talon agents were scrambling past him. 

He grabbed a guard that was scampering by. “What’s going on?” 

The guard immediately looked half anxious and half scared. “What are you doing here?! You need to get upstairs before Doomfist rips my head off!”

“Where is he?” Lucio asked impatiently. 

“Go back upstairs!” 

He gripped the man by the collar of his uniform and pulled him down to his eye level. “Tell me where he is.”

The man looked like he was already regretting the words that haven’t even come out of his mouth yet. “By the main lobby.”

Lucio flashed the man a toothy grin in return. “Thanks!” 

He ran down the hallway towards the lobby. Please be okay. Please be okay. He skidded to a halt when he saw the chaos erupting in the lobby. He couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face as Overwatch were slowly overtaking the Talon agents. So many agents Overwatch agents were here. Reinhardt, Ana, McCree, Mercy, Mercy, Soldier, Winston, Mei, Zenyatta, Genji, Torbjorn, Brigitte. He could go back. 

A large hand pulled him down to the ground. It was Akande. “Stay down,” he said. 

“They’re here for me, Akande,” Lucio replied. 

“You will not leave me,” he said stubbornly. He watched as Lucio looked to his teammates. There was a light in his eyes that had not been there in a long time. And it wasn’t directed at him. “Please, don’t leave me,” he finally said brokenly.

The sound of weakness in Akande’s voice was so foreign that Lucio was almost sure that it was in his imagination. He looked at his soulmate and the desperation in his eyes was nothing he’d ever shown before. 

Akande took Lucio’s wrist and raised it to his lips. His lips were soft against the thin skin. Just barely touching the black ink with his first words to Lucio. “Please,” his voice cracked as he begged. 

Without thinking Lucio immediately said, “I won’t.” He mentally berated himself for saying it. “Don’t make me,” he amended.

“If I win, will you stay?” 

“Do I have a choice?”

Akande’s answer was to stand up and power up his gauntlet. He charged at Ana, but his attack was halted when Reinhardt charged him back. He was slammed into the wall and the wind was knocked out of him. 

He used his gauntlet to punch Reinhardt off of him. Ana immediately healed the giant up and he came at Akande with his hammer. Akande was faster and stayed out of his reach, until a pink mecha burst through the wall and rammed him closer so Reinhardt could hit him with the rocket powered hammer. 

Akande was knocked all the way to the other side of the room. He groaned in pain and struggled to get up. 

“Revenge is sweet.”

Lucio perked up at the voice and looked over to his friend in her mecha which made his heart fall. Hana had bandages covering most of her face, her arm was in a cast, and she looked like she should be in a hospital bed rather than in the field. He doesn’t know how Mercy authorized this. 

Akande got to his feet and growled at her. “I should have made sure you stayed dead.”

McCree raised his six shooter at him. “You ain’t gonna have the chance.” He aimed his gun at Doomfist. 

Lucio didn’t think he’d ever move so fast without his gear in his life. “Stop!”

“Lucio!” A chorus of surprise and cheer wafted through the Overwatch agents. 

Lucio was promptly lifted by the pink mecha. Hana spun him around in between her blasters. “Lucio!!” she cheered. 

Lucio’s eyes traced over the bandaging covering her form. “Oh Hana…,” he whispered. 

She put him back down. The lobby was still chaos, but really only Hana, McCree, Ana, and Reinhardt was focusing on Lucio and Akande. 

“Can’t we just take him back with us?” Lucio asked shyly. 

“I don’t think so,” McCree said tersely. 

“Please,” Lucio begged. “He’s my…,” Lucio paused. He cringed he already knew how this was going to sound. “My soulmate.”

The signature cigar fell out of McCree’s mouth as his jaw dropped. “He ya what now?”

“You know what I said,” Lucio said blushing. “Don’t make me say it agian.” 

“I will not be leaving with these fools,” Akande hissed. 

“Come on, Akande,” Lucio urged. “I stayed at your place for a month. The least you could do is stay at mine for a bit.”

“This is ridiculous. I’m not staying in an abandoned base.”

“Akande.”

“You cannot be serious, my love.”

"Maybe you’ll like it.”

“It wouldn’t look good on my reputation to be seen leaving willingly with you Overwatch fools.”

“Then it won’t be willingly,” Lucio said with a grin. 

Akande barely got out a confused ‘what’ before sleep dart ejected into his chest. 

“Welcome to Overwatch, Akande.” Lucio said with a devilish grin before he passed out.


End file.
